Hot Spring Lovers
by GrimGrave
Summary: "The Grecian warrior had spent months travelling with the kunoichi in search of the dreaded sword known as Soul Edge. Over time, their friendship had developed into mutual attraction, which had then bloomed into romance." A short piece about Cassandra wanting to take hers and Taki's relationship to the next level. Rated M for strong adult themes, not worksafe.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own Soul Calibur or its characters; they belong to Namco Bandai. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

Requested by _Tsuki-HimeDarknessSamuraiYuri_

Beta'd by _**Supreme**** Distraction**_:3 Lots of thanks to you for beta-ing and being wonderful in general!

**Hot Spring Lovers**

The snow was gently falling when the Grecian warrior stepped outside, the frigid winds easily cutting through the oriental clothes she was currently wearing. Then again, they were simple bathrobes and not usually meant to be worn in the winter, though she could've sworn she had seen people wear similar attire on her way here.

But the chill did little to bother her—if the kunoichi was right (she ought to be) then the Grecian warrior wouldn't be cold for long.

When she had stepped outside the inn she and the kunoichi were residing in, she was greeted by the outdoor area that was free of snow. The area, being the size of a small house, was secluded by simple bamboo walls and featured homely various homely designs, but what caught the blonde warrior's eyes was the large pool of water. Its surface was clear as crystal and from it steam arose, indicating that the water was warm.

The blonde would have thrown herself into the naturally made pool of water had she not hesitated. To her understanding, it was a public bath and her companion had told her not to worry about swimming attire, but she couldn't possibly just dive in nude… right?

"Oh? Haven't you taken a dip yet, Cassandra?" said a voice behind her, startling the young blonde to the point that a yelp escaped her throat.

She instantly turned around with a pout. "Don't scare me like that, Taki! You don't have to sneak up on –" Cassandra's words trailed away, lips parting with surprise as she gazed at the stunning young woman before her: raven hair, usually kept in a ponytail, was cascading down the woman's back and framing a stoic face.

It had her heart skipping a little beat.

Taki smiled at the blonde, her hazel orbs retaining none of the usual cool sharpness. "It was not my intention... I'm used to being quiet and you seemed spaced out…" She stepped forward and bent down slightly in order to gently press her ruby lips against the Grecian's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's… alright…" Cassandra mumbled, turning away as a faint red hue spread over her face. She was a hardened warrior with a will of iron and nerves of steel, yet this woman rendered her a self-conscious, love-struck girl whose heart skipped more beats than what was considered healthy.

What had taken years to attain had been broken down by a single moments' passing months ago…

_/ "W-wait!"_

_The ninja turned around and faced the blonde, her expression uncertain. "Yes?"_

"_Thank you!" The warrior reached out and grasped the ninja's hand and her eyes begun tear up. "I do not know who you are, but you saved my sister's life! I… I can't fully express just how grateful I am…"_

_The raven-haired warrior's expression softened greatly as a gentle smile curved her lips. She patted the hands that were holding onto her. "Your sister is an honourable person. I couldn't let one such as her meet an early demise."_

"…_Thank you…"_

"_Wipe your tears, battle-maiden. Your sister will be alright." The ninja reached out and wiped the small trickles of tears with her hand; the blonde felt the unclad fingers brush against her with warmth, the rough texture of her skin causing her to blush uncontrollably. "I can sense that you're a strong person, girl. Dry those tears."_

_A nod. "Y-yes! Thank you… I… I don't think I caught your name…"_

"_Taki," the ninja replied with a smile. "Taki of the Fu-Ma clan. And I know your sister is named Sophitia Alexandra."_

"_Yes. I'm Cassandra Alexandra. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_Taki's smile changed right then, losing its gentleness in favour of slyness and her gaze intensified into a heated stare. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Cassandra-chan…"/_

Since then, the Grecian warrior had spent months travelling with the kunoichi in search of the dreaded sword known as Soul Edge. Over time, their friendship had developed into mutual attraction, which had then bloomed into romance only one month ago.

A whole month's worth of sweet interactions, nights spent together cuddling, and days gone by with nothing but kisses and affectionate small-talk. Cassandra had felt happier than ever, yet there was something off – something that was missing, and she knew exactly what that was.

But how on earth could (or would) she go on about taking their relationship to the next level? She was a formidable warrior in her own right, but this was way different than handling a sword. A blade would cut and slash, stab and gouge, and use all your strength to deliver death. It required roughness blended with finesse and sex, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

…How did two women have sex anyway?

"Cassandra!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open to see the ninja wave a hand in front of her, thin brown eyebrows knitted firmly together in slight irritation. The shorter girl gasped. "M-My apologies! I w-was-"

"-completely out there," Taki finished with a chuckle, her expression softening. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"I, I was… I was j-just…" Cassandra felt her cheeks flare up just by thinking about the two of them, and the words immediately disappeared. "I…"

"No matter. Let us get in before we catch a cold, yes?" Taki smiled and patted her on the back as she headed over to the wooden rack. Cassandra followed her lover with a gaze and it just then occurred to her: she would be seeing Taki naked for the first time!

Before she could mentally prepare herself, Taki's sash was undone and she removed her robe. It fell to the stony floor, revealing a creamy pale body. It was of slender built a perfect balance of feminine curves and muscle toned from years of constant shinobi training. As soon as the robe was picked up and thrown into the straw-basket on the wooden shelf, the ninja turned back around and allowed Cassandra further view: her toned physique was even more notable up front with hints of abs across Taki's abdomen. Her firm breasts were well-sized, dwarfing the Grecian warrior's while loose tresses of nearly coal-black hair framed a beautiful face and deep hazel orbs.

Cassandra found herself unable to look away, even if it meant that Taki would notice her gawking (if she hadn't already) and she was momentarily at a loss. Her body suddenly felt warm, her mind drawing a blank, and her lower lips began to quiver in lustful anticipation.

"Maybe you don't need a bath after all." The kunoichi's words helped Cassandra snap out of her reverie and she caught herself, prompting Taki to gently laughing. "Your face is completely flushed _Cass-chan_… See something you like?" There was sultriness to her usually calm voice and her eyes those wonderful orbs that seemed to peer right into the blonde's heart and soul were glowing with a heated mirth.

Cassandra's chest tightened and her blush darkened. "N-No! Ah! I m-mean of c-course I l-l-like it! No! I…Oh Heavens…"

The dark-haired woman laughed again, but the sheer hunger that resided in her eyes never faltered. She patted her on the head. "Calm down Cass-chan. I'm just teasing you, that's all… However," she leant in and whispered into a crimson shell. "It's only fair that I'll get to see you as well."

Hot breath tickled Cassandra's ear, her body already trembling with lust. Taki was so close that she could smell her forest-like scent, her warmth spreading over the blonde warrior.

She was getting dizzy with euphoria… And the ninja hadn't even touched her for Heaven's sake! "T-Taki…" What was it with the ninja and the effect she was having on the blonde? "Taki…I-"

A single index-finger pressed against her lips, silencing her. "Say no more," Taki whispered, effectively undoing Cassandra's sash and helping the robe to fall open. Hazel orbs eyed the petite physique without as much as blinking and a sly smile curled the ninja's lips as she silently appreciated the sight before pulling the Grecian by her wrist. "Come, have a seat over here…"

To say that Cassandra was embarrassed was an understatement. Feeling ashamed of her body compared to that of Taki's, the warrior merely wished to hide somewhere – anywhere. But, as she was pulled down to sit at the smooth rocks that made the edge of the hot spring, her thoughts escalated into the turmoil of panic and excitement as Taki entered the water and stood before her.

Her heart began to race, beating against her chest till it hurt. She felt Taki gently pushing her creamy thighs apart and her heart beat faster than before. "T-Taki! I… I've never-"

The Ninja's lips crashed against hers. It set her body ablaze with renewed heat as a tongue slipped between her lips and into her oral cavern, surging through her and pooled between her loins, sheer lust dripping out of her flushed pussy-lips.

"Leave it to me…" The kunoichi's words were husky. "It'll hurt a bit, but bear with it. I'll be gentle." Her hands gently caressed Cassandra's bare shoulders, slinking down passed her collarbone to her ample breasts. Her fingertips were rough with calluses, no doubt from years of handling weapons. With a quick peck on the lips, the kunoichi leant down, taking a stiff nipple into her mouth and suckling on it whilst caressing a malleable peak.

If Cassandra's body hadn't felt like it was burning, it most certainly felt like it now. She arched against the ground, raspy moans leaving her throat one after another; Taki's touch was kindling, renewing her pleasure in the form of caresses and kisses, trailing across her breasts and downwards to her quivering womanhood. Pretty pink lips wrapped around the blonde's clit, suckling and flicking an agile tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves and sending Cassandra closer to the edge of pleasure.

It wasn't until after her lover had lapped up her arousal like a cat would lap milk that she felt fingers prod into her core and Taki's eyes met hers as if silently asking for permission. Truth be told, the Grecian was scared, but she nodded either way; her lust overwhelmed her fear.

Which was why she barely felt any pain as digits plunged into her slick heat and pierced through her hymen. It stung, she flinched, but the pain subsided quickly with Taki's thrusts and turned into pleasure. She felt so _full _with Taki's long fingers sliding into velvet heat increased pace, her inner walls greedily clenched tighter around them. Her body wanted to savour the feeling.

Completely focused on the wiggling digits inside her wet snatch, Cassandra didn't even notice when Taki leant back up, partially out of the water, and gently bit down on a rosy bud until it was too late. This feeling – the raw horniness and the pleasure she gained from the ninja's touch – was nothing like she had expected sex to be. And for that she was glad.

The Grecian's body quivered and her inner walls clenched tightly. She writhed wantonly and moaned throatily as she rode Taki's fingers greedily; her hips bucked, her back arched, desperately seeking to prolong this sensation of pure heat and bliss.

Her sex was dripping with arousal, droplets spilling out with each thrust, and Taki raked her teeth against them as she played with it, until Cassandra felt her orgasm – the mind-numbing tidal wave of bliss and heat – hit her. A string of erotic vocalizations left her till she could only breathlessly moan before everything turned white.

When Cassandra woke up (had she fallen asleep?) the first thing she noticed was that she was in her and Taki's room and it was dark outside. She was clad in a simple nightgown and tucked in a futon. Had Taki carried her here and if that was the case, when? She remembered that they were going to the onsen –

Several images of her memory flashed by, depicting her and Taki's rutting in the pool.

-and immediately blushed at the thought of it.

"Oh, you're awake." The voice came from the Japanese doorway and Cassandra looked up to see the kunoichi: she was clad in a robe that looked too big for her and displayed a wide array of colours and motifs. Her hair was still cascading freely instead of being tied up in a ponytail. "You passed out from the pleasure earlier, so I had to carry you back to our room," she chuckled. "You really were a virgin."

As if the Grecian wasn't blushing enough. She pouted. "I c-couldn't help it! It's your fault for being so good…"

Soft lips pressed against her temple in a quick peck. "I apologize… But your constant mewling spurred me on. You're too cute." She kissed her again, lips locking in a deep kiss. "And so sexy… All naked and writhing…" she whispered.

Cassandra's body reacted: goosebumps littered across her body and her core grew damp. The sultriness combined with the touch of a rough yet soft hand caressing her thigh and snaking its way up had her ready to give in and be ravaged by the oriental vixen…

But not tonight. Her blood boiled, the warrior within her now standing up and fuelling Cassandra, making her tackle the ninja onto the tatami mat floor.

Bewildered, the kunoichi looked up to see the Grecian's hungry gaze. "Cass-chan…?"

"Taki…" Cassandra panted. "I…I would like to return the favour this time… if you don't mind."

The kunoichi's features softened and she laughed, arms wrapping around the slightly shorter woman's body and pulled her close for a chaste kiss. "I would love for you to repay me."

And she did. Over and over again.

* * *

_Took a bit longer to write than I had wanted, but at least it's done. Leave a review on your way out, yes? :3_


End file.
